Detrás de la puerta
by GriisleChan
Summary: ¿Que rayos estaba sucedieron detrás de esa puerta? La curiosidad la estaba matando ¿O estaba sacando conclusiones demasiado rápido? AsaKiku. Gakuen. One-Shot.


****No puedo creer que este subiendo mi fic numero 20 w! aww me emociona tanto x3

Quería subir otro fic en especial por ser el 20, pero aun no lo acabo XD (si, subire mas) y esta idea surgió hoy mientras lavaba los platos XD es algo random, espero les guste :)

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio~~ si no, hubiera AsaKiku en todos los capítulos ) (?)

Disfruten~

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Detrás de la Puerta**

**.**

La rutina de clases de ese caluroso día había dado a su fin, muchos de los estudiantes ya habían abandonado el gran y majestuoso instituto, unos cansados y otros alegres porque al fin eran libres. Por otra parte, Alice Kirkland transitaba por uno de los tantos pasillos que conformaba el alto y amplio edificio, llevaba su maleta en una mano y con la otra una serie de libros los cuales tenía que leer para su próximo examen. Paso frente a la zona de algunos salones, apenas y logro dar un par de pasos mas allá de uno de ellos cuando se detuvo en seco y se devolvió hasta llegarse a la entrada con el presentimiento de que había jurado el haber escuchado la voz de su hermano.

-¿Qué estará haciendo Arthur ahí?- dejo su maleta en el suelo y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero detuvo su acción al escuchar otra voz.

-Arthur-san hágalo rápido…-

Esa voz definitivamente le pertenecía a Kiku de eso no cavia duda. La cosa era… ¿Qué estaba haciendo el ahí también? Y por sobre todo ¿Por qué estaba diciendo eso?

-No te preocupes, seré cuidadoso-

Su rostro se tiño de rojo por inercia al haber escuchado aquello ¿¡Qué rayos estaban haciendo esos dos ahí!?

Su mano, que estaba cerca de la perilla de la puerta, tembló. Quería abrirla y a la vez no ¡La curiosidad le mataba! Pero al final alejo la mano. Dejo los libros a un lado de su maleta haciendo el menor ruido posible y sin más se acerco cuidadosamente hasta la puerta depositando uno de sus oídos en ella, todo para escuchar mejor.

-¿Estás listo?- su hermano volvió a tomar la palabra. Sudo frio al escuchar esa pregunta.

-S-si…- la voz temblorosa del japonés llego hasta su oído espía.

-Si quieres que me detenga solo dímelo, jamás haría algo que te perjudicara y por ende te lastimara- el tono en su voz era paciente y calmado. Alice abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no podía tratarse de lo que estaba pensando…

-No, yo mismo decidí esto. Continúe por favor- concluyo en un susurro que apenas logro escuchar, agradeció internamente por el tener tan buena capacidad auditiva. Llevo una mano a su boca evitando que de esta saliera algún sonido que la delatara.

-Seré rápido, no sentirás nada…- escucho de nuevo la voz de su hermano pero esta vez venia con un tono seguro, podía asegurar que justo había una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. Eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

Como alma que llevaba el diablo recogió sus cosas y corrió lejos de ahí totalmente roja, no podía escuchar mas. Conocía a la perfección los sentimientos que tenía su hermano hacia el japonés pero… ¿El llegar tan lejos? ¡Era un estúpido pervertido! Y no solo el… le sorprendió mucho que Kiku aceptase ¿¡Que rayos pasaba con la juventud de ahora!? ¡Ambos eran unos depravados! Apenas y cuando los vea el sermón que les dará no será para nada normal ¡Esas cosas no se hacen y menos en el instituto!

Alice Kirkland…. Definitivamente estaba indignada y bastante asombrada… pero lo que ella no sabía era que la depravada, pervertida y mal pensada era única y exclusivamente ella misma…

**.**

-¿Y bien?- tomo un espejo que tenía cerca y se lo facilito al japonés que se encontraba sentado en una de las tantas sillas del salón, este miro impresionado el resultado.

-Dolió menos de lo que esperaba- llevo una mano hasta su oreja derecha y se topo con el arete que reposaba en ella.

-Te lo dije, soy realmente bueno en esto- dijo con aire de orgullo. El japonés rodo los ojos, divertido- Yo mismo abrí los míos- señalo su oreja izquierda haciendo referencia a las dos perforaciones que llevaba y eran utilizadas con un par de pendientes de color esmeralda, que resaltaban con sus ojos bastante bien- ¿Te… gusta?- pregunto luego de un corto silencio refiriéndose a la perforación del japonés. No lo iba a admitir así como así, pero en realidad le quedaba bastante bien, se veían tan atractivo ante sus ojos.

-Si…- dejo el espejo a un lado y lo miro- Yao va a matarme cuando me vea- rasco su barbilla con nerviosismo, había hecho todo aquello sin el consentimiento de su hermano mayor y sabia de sobra lo muy molesto que se iba a poner.

-Y con eso va a odiarme aun mas- se encogió de hombros. No era un secreto que el hermano mayor de Kiku odiaba con intensidad al rubio oji verde, su razón simplemente era a que lo veía como un rebelde y un muy mal ejemplo para su hermanito, cosa que no era como él pensaba. Aunque en realidad… solo tenía miedo de que lo alejasen de él.

-¿En serio eso es posible?- soltó una risita, algo divertido ya imaginándose al chino gruñir en contra del rubio- Gracias- dejo a un lado ese tema y sonrió en señal de agradecimiento-

-Solo por ti…- le devolvió la sonrisa pero la suya iba marcada con algo de autosuficiencia, estaba haciendo feliz a la persona que más quería ¿Cómo no sentirse feliz también? Aunque fuese algo tonto-Eso sí- hizo un puchero bastante gracioso, el otro cambio su expresión a una un tanto confundida- No le sonrías así a alguien que no sea yo ¿Entendido?- el peli negro suavizo la mirada al saber que solo se trataba de eso.

-No tendría porque hacerlo… solo sonrió de esa manera gracias ti- dejo de lado la formalidad que siempre solía usar. El rubio lo miro complacido y lo abrazo teniendo cuidado de no lastimar su oreja, sabía que cualquier roce podría provocarle un fuerte dolor, sí que lo sabía.

**.**

Muchos obtuvieron algo ese día… Alice un gran trauma, Kiku una perforación que desde hace un tiempo deseaba y Arthur una linda salida con el japonés como recompensa. Definitivamente, la vida en el instituto no era tan mala ¿O sí? Bueno, por lo menos no para ellos.

**.**

**.**

* * *

****Les dije que era random! no me culpen si no les gusto X'D

Mientras escribía esto me hizo recordar a una escena de un vídeo AsaKiku que vi hace un tiempo, lo busque pero ya no existe en youtube u.u (gracias!) si no fuera por eso, les hubiera dejado el link u.u

En fin! Gracias por leer esta cosa que salio del ocio y el aburrimiento :'D si tienen algún comentario, ya saben en donde dejarlo n-n eso me haría feliz *3*

Saludos :D


End file.
